


Will you have me? Please?

by Anonymous



Series: Control to Own [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artificial Insemination, Bonding, Butt Plugs, Ephebophilia, Fisting, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fei Long had felt the pull, ever since Tao started serving the Baishe. Upon his return from a business trip, Tao's heat takes him by surprise.A/B/O Universe where Fei Long is an Alpha that takes pride in his control and knows how to ease his young mate into it.





	Will you have me? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair! Written in one go! Un-beta'ed! wtf am I doing with this series? I don't know! 8D
> 
> This is a one shot.
> 
> (If you have concerns about the tags, see notes at the end.  
> Let me know, nicely if you please, if you spot any mistakes.)

. 

When Fei Long first met Tao, the boy was only a child. Young enough to need to be accompanied, yet old enough to be tasked with simple chores. The young Omega was the grandson of one of Fei Long’s allies, brought to meet the Baishe. It was a long practiced tradition, for allies to offer their young to serve directly under the Baishe. The children would usually be tasked with simple chores or errands. Growing up loyal to the family and serving them in any capacity their skills may offer. 

Fei Long felt a pull the first time he met Tao, it was back when his adopted father was still the head of the Baishe. Fei Long brushed it off, the mentality of a ruthless assassin, he had no time for children. Yet each time he was in the household, he would feel the pull whenever Tao was there. He knew the young boy was watching him.

The years that followed threw Fei Long’s life into an upheaval. His adopted father’s death, taking over the Baishe, and most of all - Asami’s betrayal and Yan-tzu’s attention. 

Through all this, Tao remained a steady constant. Always present, helpful and unassuming. He had earned his way to be Fei Long’s attendant. If the pull Fei Long felt influenced his decision to have Tao closer, then only Fei Long was privy of it. Tao worked hard and had time and again proven his dedication and loyal to the Baishe.

It was a month after the mess with Takaba Akihito and the stolen documents, did Fei Long feel the pull towards Tao grow. The teenager’s scent was changing and it unsettled him, how the previously innocuous action of Tao brushing his hair, now stirred the embers of arousal in him.

Tao was only a teenager, still a few months shy from Hong Kong’s age of consent, and a few years more before he would be of the age individuals in the Baishe would start engaging him in sexual acts. Fei Long’s reign brought stricter laws within the Baishe, any form of sexual harassment was punishable worse than statutory law.

Yet here he was, the head of the Baishe, feeling an attraction to his attendant. 

The pull and stirrings in his groin was a constant low burn, no matter how many courtesans he engaged with, it never sated him, merely keeping him from acting on the one thing he held himself back from.

Putting Tao in the position of his attendant secured the young boy by his side, Tao belonged to him. Fei Long kept trying to believe this, hoping it would calm the Alpha hormones raging inside him. When all his instincts pushed at him to claim.

It all came to an end when he returned from his business trip a fortnight later. 

He didn’t need his assistant’s update - informing him that Tao had went into heat while he was away, safe and secluded in the Baishe’s infirmary wing, but still recovering - he already knew. 

Tao’s heat scent still lingered in his quarters, the place his young attendant usually spent his time was also where he most likely was during the onset of his heat. As faint as it was, it still brought Fei Long to full hardness. 

His assistants scurrying to fulfil his brisk commands, uncertain as to the cause of Fei Long’s sudden mood. The doctor came barely a few minutes later, a filled syringe ready in his medical bag.

“Tao said it might be you.” The elderly man explained, prepping Fei Long’s arm after he explained and clarified his suspicions with the Baishe. 

The drug took effect on his system instantly, his Alpha instincts calming down, taking the edge down so he could breathe easy again. His penis was still hard and straining, but at least he didn’t feel the unexplainable need for violence before sinking himself into any available orifice.

“How is he?” Fei Long asked after a moment, as the doctor set out a bottle of pills and a capped syringe.

“He is resting now, the heat which lasted a week, just ended a few days ago.” The doctor said.

“A week?” Fei Long repeated, unable to keep the alarm out of his voice. A week was too long, even for unmated first heats. 

“For a healthy Omega his age, the average duration for an unmated first heat is usually five to six days. I was concerned after the 5th day and asked Tao if perhaps he had felt the pull of any one Alpha in particular before this.”

Fei Long turned to glare at a tapestry. He knew about the pulls of a compatible mate, but with everything going on in life, feeling the pull towards an Omega so young and not even mature yet. He had pushed it aside, thinking he had time to deal with it later. Thinking Tao still had years to go before his first heat.

“We gave him items that carried your scent - my apologies for not seeking permission first - his vitals were reaching a medical emergency and your scent, it settled him immediately, the medications finally showed effect.”

“Master Fei Long, if I may?” the doctor said looking uncertain, continuing only once he was given a nod. 

“If you do not plan to bond with Tao, it would be best to send him away immediately. His family can arrange for another Alpha to bond with him-”

“ _ **No**_!” Fei Long snarled, leaning out of his seat. The doctor was visibly taken aback, staring in shock as Fei Long struggled to get a grip over himself. The sudden overwhelming rage at the mere mention of Tao - his compatible mate - being bonded with some other Alpha. It took over Fei Long, who gripped at the armrest of the seat, before he could launch himself at the doctor. 

“No.” The head of the Baishe repeated, taking a long breath to calm himself down. 

“No one else can have him.” The doctor nodded, numbly agreeing with the seething Alpha in front of him.

 _He is **mine**._  Fei Long thought, gritting his teeth hard lest those possessive words slip out. He would remain in control of himself. He wouldn’t slip up again, like so many mindless Alpha’s controlled by their biology. Fei Long refused to be like one of them. 

“Your body is currently susceptible to the medication, however, if your Alpha hormones continue to increase despite this, it will trigger a rut.” The doctor went on to explain, prompted by Fei Long. “The permanent bonding should be completed soon, there are certain procedures to assist, especially in cases with young Omegas.”

“Set up an IV if that’s what it takes, I will to speak Tao before we bond.” Fei Long ordered, before calling his assistants back in.

Scheduling changes were always a headache, but he wasn’t going to be one of those brute headed Alpha’s so commonly found in this field. He needed to get things arranged while he was still able to think clearly. This needed to be settled before his Alpha rut took over and time wasn’t on his side.

* * *

The additional shot the doctor had administered calmed Fei Long a bit more, but didn’t seem to work for long. The doctor explained that his blood work showed that his body was still producing an excess of Alpha hormones, metabolising the drug faster than usual. 

It wasn’t a good sign. Fei Long’s Alpha instincts were going on overdrive, the medications flooding his bloodstream the only thing holding him back from barging into Tao’s room and claiming him then and there. The doctor had suggested, muting Tao's scent so as to not trigger Fei Long's Alpha hormones. But Fei Long insisted that he would be the only one being medicated. Medication for either of them presented its own harms and benefits, however, it was a proven fact that the Alpha's raging hormones were the ones that led to violence. There was no need to risk undue harm onto Tao if he could do anything about it. 

Tao’s scent had changed since Fei Long last saw him face to face. The slow build up of his Omega scent now unbearably strong and potent. The scents of his heat - sweat, semen and slick. So much slick. - chocking Fei Long the moment he stepped into the room. 

It was stale and faint, but he knew exactly what had occured within the room just a few days earlier. 

“Master Fei Long!” Tao exclaimed. He looked up to meet his gaze adoring as it always was, only more. Everything was much more. 

“Will you have me as your Omega? Please?” Tao’s eyes shimmered as tears pooled in them. 

He stood before Fei Long, hands fisting the lower lapels of the suit jacket. The Omega knew they were compatible mates, yet remained uncertain if Fei Long would want to bond with him. It hurt Fei Long, that his mate thought he wouldn’t want him back in return. 

“Yes Tao, of course.” Fei Long replied in a rushed breath. “As soon as possible. I will have you.” 

“Now.” Tao sobbed in relief, smiling even as tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m ready now,” the young Omega started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. “You don’t have to wait Master.” 

Fei Long’s mouth went dry as blood rushed through him like a deafening roar. Faintly, he registered a beep from the machine attached to the IV line. A minute later when he felt clear headed again - He found his arms wrapped tight around his Omega, as he stared down at the sight of a bite mark - his bite mark - fresh and bleeding sluggishly from Tao’s bare shoulder. 

“Tao!” Fei Long gasped, horrified with himself he tugged the Omega’s shirt back over his shoulder, trembling fingers doing up his buttons again as he watched red seep into the white fabric.

“It’s okay.” Tao said shakily, eyes glassy as a wide smile stretched across his face. The Omega's hand tentatively reaching out to touch Fei Long’s jaw. The other curling in a loose grip around the Fei Long’s wrist where the man’s hand pressed at the wound to stop the bleeding. 

“I am honoured to have your mark Master Fei Long.”

Tao's utter devotion, Fei Long wondered how he could ever deserved this. He would spend his whole life ensuring he earned the right to receive such loyalty. 

* * *

A haze fell over him, as the Alpha lapped at Tao’s bonding mark. Sharp teeth nipping at the reddened skin as Tao squirmed, gasping in discomfort, whining but not pushing the Alpha away. Even after insistent tugging proved to not aid in removing his pants, Fei Long leaned back from where he was pressing Tao down against the bed to look at his lower half. 

The intricate loops of the thin rope holding his pants in place looping across his shoulders gave him pause, as the haze lifted he realised that his control had slipped again. Fei Long looked up at where Tao lay panting, sprawled on the bed with his robe askew, glazed eyes watching his Alpha. 

Fei Long took another step back, tucking his nose into his own collar to take a clear breath - if he filled his lungs with more of Tao’s intoxicating scent, he wasn’t sure what else would overcome him. Carefully, he inserted the pre-filled syringe into the cannula on his arm.

Mentally running through the instructions the doctor had given him, making a checklist as he waited for the drug to work. Fei Long set the case containing the device at the foot of the bed. The two syringes - one of them empty now - placed on top of the case.

“Master?” Tao called out, the Omega had moved to the side of the bed, while Fei Long had remained standing by the case, waiting for the effects of the drug to kick in.

“Lie down Tao.” Fei Long said gently, not meeting his Omega’s imploring eyes. In his periphery he noted that Tao complied immediately. 

“Please, cover yourself.” The Alpha added, not trusting himself if he saw his mate's naked skin before he was ready. He took another deep breath, opening the case and staring down at the device, his head felt clearer as the drug coursed through his system. 

The device - an assistive instrument - was a smooth, slim and cylindrical in shape. It looked quite like a long bullet with a blunt tip that had a hole the size of a straw. It’s material’s texture felt like silicone, but it was hard enough to not bend. At it’s base was an opening wide enough to fit the large syringe in. 

The 60ml syringes looked ridiculously large next to the smaller ones containing his medication. Then again, these large syringes was filled with his semen. Collected just several minutes earlier before Fei Long entered Tao’s room. 

Fei Long insisted on being the one to carry out the procedure once the doctor explained it. It grated on his nerves, the whole procedure, how clinical and intrusive it felt. Fei Long understood the reasoning behind it, but it didn’t remove the clinical and impersonal feeling brought on by the procedure itself.

A sniffle had Fei Long looking up from where he had been glaring at the speculum. Tao had his arms wrapped around his waist, hugging the robe to his body, another sniffle from his red nose and equally red eyes. 

“Tao.” Fei Long sighed, coming to sit beside his mate. He wiped gently at his mate’s wet face, coaxing the Omega to meet his eye. 

“Does my body not please you?” Tao asked, the anguish in his eyes blurred by the tears that filled it again, breaking eye contact as his lip trembled. His hand coming up to rub away his tears with a sleeve. 

“I’m afraid,” Fei Long began, his hold on Tao’s hand guiding his arm down so he could look into those beautiful eyes. “I’m afraid, your body does please me. Too much.”

Confusion crossed his face as Tao leaned up, Fei Long’s hand on his wrist pressing it against Tao’s chest. Maintaining the distance they had between each other. 

“I want you too much, I fear I will hurt you.” Fei Long confessed, holding Tao’s gaze as he tried to convey everything he couldn’t put into words. 

Tao knew they needed to form a permanent bond, but Fei Long went over the details with him again, making sure his Omega knew the biological imperatives as compatible mates. Fei Long described the procedure as well, showing Tao the devices that he would be using. The Omega listening intently, as Fei Long went on to explain that the procedure would buy them time. Time that they would need for Fei Long to prepare Tao's body for a knotting. How the medications would only work for so long before his rut came upon them.

“It’s alright Tao, it shouldn’t hurt at all.” Fei Long coaxed when Tao seemed hesitant to spread his legs. 

The Omega laid down flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, with his knees pressed to his chest. The robe he wore still secure around his waist, covering his entire upper half and pooling around his hips where his legs were hitched up. Tao wore nothing underneath the robe. Fei Long took another breath away from the distracting sight of his Omega. 

“It feels, strange.” Tao responded uncertainly to his Alpha’s question. Tao’s tight grip on the underside of his knee held his legs apart, and his clenched toes was indication enough of his nerves.

Fei Long concentrated on the task at hand, deliberately not paying attention to anything else, but Tao’s constant reassurances that he wasn’t in pain despite his Alpha repeating the question every few minutes. 

Despite Fei Long’s careful insertion of the device past the speculum, Tao jerked suddenly, when the blunt tip was pressed against his cervix. 

“Hold still for me Tao.” Fei Long coaxed, before he pressed the plunger, inserting his semen into Tao’s womb. 

His Omega was so good for him, holding completely still, the softest of whines escaping him as Fei Long went on with the procedure. With all three syringes emptied into his Omega, Fei Long carefully stretched the rubber cap over the opening of Tao’s cervix, before removing the speculum and inserting the butt plug before Tao could even gasp. The string connected to the rubber cap tied securely at the base of the plug.

“All done.” Fei Long said, helping Tao lower his legs and covering him with his robe. Packing away the items, Fei Long grabbed the last syringe for himself. His fingers trembling slightly as he fitted the syringe to his cannula, the drug entering his bloodstream. Only then did he allow himself to gather Tao up in his arms. 

“It feels full.” Tao squirmed, burying his face against Fei Long’s chest. Fei Long rubbed slow circles against his Omega's back as Tao got used to the feel of the plug stretching him nearly as wide as the speculum did. 

“It’ll help stretch you.” Fei Long explained, telling Tao how over the next few days, he would change the plugs to gradually larger sizes. 

“So I can be good for you?” Tao whimpered, his Alpha nudging the plug to press at his prostrate. “S-so, I can take-e your k-knot?”

“So it will feel good for you,” Fei Long murmured, kissing a trail down Tao’s neck as his rocked the plug inside the Omega’s body, “when you take my knot.”

Fei Long kept the gradual ministrations as he nudged the plug inside Tao's body, pressing it deeper against the bundle of nerves then pulling it back so it stretched his rim. It didn't take long for Tao to spill inside his robes, shuddering beautifully against Fei Long who soaked everything in. His Alpha preening at being able to bring his mate pleasure. The scent of the permanent bond mingled with his mate's release and contentment easing Fei Long into a light doze as his mate sighed in sleep enveloped by in their scents.

* * *

The days that followed were scheduled blocks of blood work and medication, followed by Fei Long and Tao spending hours preparing the young Omega's body. The doctor would administer the first two doses, monitoring Fei Long's hormone count between, before estimating the hours before the next required dose. Fei Long would wake Tao up, bringing him to orgasm even before the Omega was properly awake. Switching out the plug Tao wore through the night with a slightly larger one each time. 

Fei Long would attend to his work after they had their morning meal together, with the permanent bond set and his hormone levels closely monitored throughout the day, Fei Long was able to check-in on his mate periodically while remaining clear headed. The doctor had to adjust the dosage again as the days went by, especially after the time when Fei Long's control nearly slipped again after having Tao's red lips wrapped around his penis. The sharp pain of Tao's teeth grazing the base of his knot woke Fei Long enough to hold back, nearly knotting his Omega's mouth.

Tao had whined pitifully, tugging at the intricate rope loops securing Fei Long's pants in place. His Alpha throughly distracting him afterwards with a vibrator. Fei Long had no need for the speculum after the first time, his fingers easily spreading Tao wide open as he pressed the rubber tip of the syringe inside, filling Tao's womb till it overflowed, then fucking him with a knotting dildo.

By the third day, the knotting plug Tao had in him the whole day was comparable to his Alpha's size. Tao said as much, writhing against Fei Long's clothed erection. His Alpha promised him, tomorrow. Days of being stretched, teased and brought to orgasm over and over again had Tao's own hormones on a high. That night before Fei Long could slipped yet another plug inside him, Tao batted it away. His Alpha wasn't wearing those frustrating ropes, Tao took advantage of his Alpha's surprise to straddle him. He would be good for his Alpha, his Alpha who had been so good, so patient with him. He was ready, he knew it, he _wanted_ it.

"Please, Master Fei Long." Tao's grinding hips was distracting Fei Long, the Alpha was due for another dose soon, but Tao's words rang in his ears. 

_I can take it/It's alright now, Master please/ I've been good for you, Master/ I'm ready for you Master Fei Long, please_

Fei Long couldn't deny it any longer. He couldn't deny Tao, nor himself. His four fingers already pumping in and out of Tao's stretched hole. He tucked in his thumb and his hand slipped in easily. Tao shuddering through an orgasm as his muscles twitched and spasmed against his Alpha's wrist.

"Knot me." Tao pleaded as Fei Long gently slipped his hand out, wiping Tao's slick on his pants as he shucked it off.

Tao's moans and gasps of pleasure, the velvety tight sheath of his body fitting so perfectly around his Alpha's knot, spasming muscles milking his Alpha then clenching tightly around the knot as they remained sealed together. Fei Long didn't even spare a thought to how quickly he came and knotted his mate. There would be plenty of time for them to go at it for hours on end. For now, he was content to enclose his mate in his arms, while his knot pulsed lightly in the snug grip of his Omega's body. 

* * *

 

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tao is slightly older than canon - for convenience sake because I want to pair him with Fei Long - so this will be young (but I'm not tagging it underaged coz it's not pedophilia), but likely Ephebophilia (attraction to ages 15-19). Age of consent in Hong Kong is 16 years old btw. Besides, this is MAFIA world, it's messed up, rules don't apply yo. 
> 
> The sex part is not very explicit - though it is clearly stated that Fei Long does knot him in the end - after much preparation. All penetrative sex parts are very consensual.  
> They do form a bond - Fei Long does bite him, and permanently bonds with him, but the permanent bonding part is via a procedure. 
> 
> If you've read 'Crossed Paths' in this series, you will see how Asami does it totally wrong. I've written this 'Fei Long version' to show how the alternative is done, causing no pain to the Omega. This is the main reason for this instalment of the series (so that's all you can expect out of 'Will you have me? Please?').


End file.
